I Am The Great Pretender
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: Danny wakes up terribley sick, his tv is acting up, his parents saw him...his sister saw him...now he doesn't know here he is, and Jazz is with him
1. Default Chapter

Danny Phantom was surrounded by many see through creatures of the dead. He could feel the sweat run down his face, as he couldn't move as he was chained to the cold stone of death. He could feel the cold sharp wind peirce down his throat. He coughed with difficulty. Evil laughing was all he heard. He couldn't hear even himself, when he attempted to scream. Sam and Tuck were gone, and he was about to die. There was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly a loud beeping sound squeezed it's way through to his mind. Danny closed his eyes and screamed out and landed on a hard floor. He opened his eyes, sticky with sweat, and the sun greeted him through his room window. It had all been a dream, and he was now on the floor of his bedroom, with his heart pounding.  
  
Danny Fenton, now not in ghost form like he had been in his dream, got up and smacked the alarm that was shrilling it's horribly annoying voice. He had to admit to himself he was never so glad to hear it in his life. He walked over to the mirror and screamed at his horrible reflection. His hair was a mess, he was sweating bullets, and he was burning warm and shining in red. He was guessing he had a fever. No biggy, it would go away. Right?  
  
Jazz saw Danny walk down the stairs, still in his pink pjs, and in his horrible condition. " DANNY? Are you alright?" she said. Jack and Maddie, their parents whirled around and looked at Danny. "Er...just a fever?" Danny simply said. "GHOST FEVER!" Jack said pouncing on Danny, causing him to fall over, and feeling much worse. " DAD! Danny can't be put through this, in his condition!" Jazz said. Jack looked at Danny, who was wincing because of a headache. 'But he could be right.' Danny thought. 'This could be a ghost cold, something with my ghost self.' This was NOT good news to hear, when you're half ghost and his parents are ghost hunters.  
  
Danny sneezed, not covering his face, since his arms were plastered on the ground by his father. His father, by the way, was the target. He screamed and ran around screaming, "GHOST GERMS! GHOST GERMS!" and then Maddie, guided him to the sink. "Oh brother, I do NOT want to go so school today..." Danny said on the floor. Jazz put on plastic gloves and dragged Danny up the stairs back to his room. He was loosing energy every second. It felt wonderful to be put back in his bed.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Danny's house was the invisible Skulker peeking inside at the ghost child's sister dragging the feverish kid into his bed. "Ahh...the child is too weak with sickness to fight! I must bring him to the ghost zone, where all this old "buddies" are waiting...

"But not now..." Skulker said still peeking in at the sick Danny. "I have dancing lessons." he cracked out an evil laugh and flew in the opposite direction of Danny's home, which at the same moment, Tucker and Sam were walking towards it. When they reached to door they heard Mr. Fenton still freaking out about some ghost fever. Then it clicked to Sam that Danny must be sick, but she knocked on the door anyway, however. Jazz answered the door, telling Sam and Tucker about Danny and his sickness. " Do you think you could get his homework for him?" she asked Sam. "Uh, sure Jazz!" Tucker cut in.  
  
Danny moaned in his bed. He decided to turn on the tv, which when he did, it wasn't working. "COME ON YOU STUPID TV!" Danny said throwing the remote a the wall near the staticy tv. Suddenly a blue glow went around the tv and Danny's ghost sense exploded out of his mouth. "Oh no." he moaned. He was in NO condition for this. But all the same he "went" ghost and sat staring at the tv, which was still glowing blue. "C'mon come out already..." Danny said, but still nothing happened. Then a giant stream fo the blue glow shot out at him, entrapping him in a blue bubble. He screamed out, but it hurt his throat. He heard his mother coming up the stairs, but the bubble wasn't doing anything, and he couldn't break free, or phase out.  
  
The doorknob turned, bubble still in mid air with Danny in it. Danny suddenly go nervous. The door opened, and Maddie entered the room, and shrieked in shock. She saw Ghost Danny, in a glowing blue bubble that was connected to the tv. Jack then camp running up the stairs and also shrieked in shock. They just stood there staring at Danny. "Uhh..." Danny said nervously. "GHOST!!!" Jack said getting the "Fenton Peeler" out. "NOO!!" Danny said shutting his eyes, just waiting for his Dad to shred him. Suddenly the bubble started to move, and it sucked itself into the tv, with made a roaring roar before sighing and a puff of smoke escaped from it.  
  
Jazz came in, in this point, seeing her parents just staring in an empty room with their mouths dropped open. "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked.

Jazz saw the smoking tv with the blue glow around it. "Oh my...." she said and then got a plan. " DAD! A ghost!! Over there in the yard!!" she shrieked. The parents snapped out of their spazz moment. "GHOST!! GHOST GHOST!!!!" Jack said bouncing down the stairs. When Jazz was sure her crazy parents were not in the room, she went over to the tv. She looked deeply, and could see Danny struggling, of course in ghost mode. 'Oh god, mom and dad saw him as a ghost!' Jazz thought. She put her hand on the tv screen when there was a humming noise. "AHH!!" she was being sucked into the tv!  
  
"It's dark!! Well, I expected that, and I'm never wrong..." Jazz said. 'Except that time...' said a voice in her head but she shoved it away. She could hear Danny's screams. " Danny?" she yelled into the darkness. "Wha? Who's there?" Danny's voice came through. "Jazz..." Jazz said, knowing Danny would go balistic. "Ha ha...I thought you just said you were my sister, now who did you say you were?" Danny said. " DANNY!!" Jazz growled. "Oh my gosh! It's is you...and jeez, I'm still in gh.." Danny started. "It's alright Danny...I know all about your _phantom_ side. "GREAT SCOTT! You do?" Danny said. Jazz made a face. "You've been watching too much 'Back to the Future' haven't you?" she asked. "Umm..." Danny said quietly.  
  
" Danny!" Jazz explained as a bubble just like his went around her and a light was finally exposed. A woman, with no ghost-like features stepped into the light. "This is for your own good Danny Phantom." she said. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders. Danny looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Sam, from the future..." the woman said.


	2. What Is Going On?

This chapter is short sorry about that!

Jazz laughed. "Yeah, Sam from the future, that can't be cor-" she started but the "Future" Sam grabbed her shirt collar. "Wanna bet?" she said. Jazz looked into those purple eyes. "Well...no it's just that..." Jazz said nervously. "I mean, you know about Danny's ghost powers, how can that be correct?" Sam said. "Good point..." Jazz said.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Danny cut in. "I'm not gonna see myself as a grown man am I?" he said. Sam giggled. "Maybe so, maybe no. But I'm here on a mission. I came back here to save you from Skulker. He knows about your fever, we CAN'T let him get a hold of you. If he does, you're entire future is ruined." she explained. Danny wasn't paying much attention and was observing the future Sam. 'Same eyes...same scrunchie in her hair...which is longer then usual...' he thought. " Danny?" Sam disturbed his thoughts. "Wha-?" he said. Sam grabbed his shoulders. "Pay attention please Danny. This is NO time to be a C student." She said concerned. "So, his life in the future, will be ruined if who gets him?" Jazz said confused. "Skulker." Sam told her.  
  
"Skulker? Skulker's going to ruin my life?" Danny said. Sam hit her face with her hand. " Danny, you're in great danger if Skulker finds you. Your ghost powers will leave you if he finds you." she said. "What? You mean, I can be normal?" Danny said cheerfully. Sam shook her head. "No...it will kill you..." she said sadly. "Oh, well, that's really a bowl of cherries!" Danny said as he sneezed.

"So if Skulker finds him, he will die?" Jazz asked. "Precisley." Sam said. "I don't even know who Skulker is." Jazz said putting her face in her hands. "He's this dude." Sam said showing a photo of a giant metal thing looking like he was posing for a wanted sign, or one of those jail pictures. "Where'd you get that?" Danny asked. "From you, in the ghost zone." Sam smiled. "I'm confused." Danny said. "Of course you are!" Sam smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Now, First things first. We are in my hiding place, the ghost portal in the tv that Bertrand showed-" Sam said but Danny cut her off. "Bertrand showed you this place?" Danny said shocked. "Yeah, all the ghosts are against Skulker in the future now that your gone." Sam explained. "Whoa, what did Skulker do?" Danny asked. "Let's just say, the future, is not that pretty." Sam said. "So all the ghost that hated him now want him?" Jazz said. "Who knew he was so important." Sam said. Danny threw her a glare as she laughed.  
  
"Now quit sitting around and come." Sam said crawling over some old bricks. Danny and Jazz shrugged and followed her. "Um...I can't see anything..." Danny said as he looked in the darkness. A flame burst on a match in Sam's hand. "You think I know that?" she said. "There is still something wrong about this." Jazz said. "Are we in the present or in the future?" she asked. "Neither." Sam said and then she put a warning finger to her lips and said nothing more.


End file.
